His Beloved
by Kuroh Hana
Summary: "Chigau…you're wrong, Eigetsu-sama." "What do you mean?" "I didn't kiss you because I felt like I had to, Eigetsu-sama." She said, blushing a bright red again. "Then why did you?" Eigetsu asked. "Because, Eigetsu-sama…" she began. Would she ever be able to finish the sentence? "Because?" She shook her head. just read it, please?


**Hello, minna-san! Konnichiwa!**

**So, this is my first attempt at making a Kourin x Eigetsu fan fic…I just love this pairing so much…**

**Forgive me for future errors, I guess…and thanks for wanting to read this story! Domo arigatou!**

**So, I hope you like it!**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Eigetsu's POV**

To Eigetsu stared at the woman in front of him, having an afternoon tea break with him.

Sa Kourin, his one and only beloved, noticed his staring and blushed a bright red.

"Nani yo, Eigetsu-sama?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nandemonai…It's just that, it's been a while since it was just the two of us, hasn't it?"

It really has been a while, the last time that they were totally alone, he recalled, was when he had confessed his love for her that night…when he had to say goodbye to her.

Lately they could never be alone together; there was always something to break them apart, whether it was Ryuuren-san or work.

Today, however, Ensei and Governor Yu both had stuff to do in the capital, and Ryuuren was outside of the Sa province, probably travelling somewhere far away again. He recalled how Kourin was so annoyed with that man, particularly that time when they were walking together in the garden, when she was about to say something then he interrupted.

Kourin nodded, smiling. Oh, how he missed that smile of hers.

He remembered wishing to see her smile back then, during that time when she went to visit him when he was abducted. He vaguely recalled her kissing him, but he wasn't too sure whether that was real or not.

Thinking about it…he had a lot of things to ask Kourin…

"Finally, some alone time." Kourin said.

Eigetsu nodded.

Silence.

He continued staring at Kourin, and noticed a faint glow of red from her cheeks. It was hardly noticeable because of the glow of the setting sun beside them, outside the window, but there it was, showing itself.

He felt as if he was blushing too, but he hoped his Kourin-chan didn't notice.

Come to think of it, why was _she_ blushing? Was it possible that…?

No way. He was just imagining things, right?

He looked again. Nope, that blush was still there. Why?

Last time he checked, Kourin-chan was always mad at him, finding reasons to hit him with all sorts of things. Sometimes he'd even catch her glaring angrily at him.

There was no way she'd actually like him, right?

He shook his head, clearing his head of such thoughts…

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Kourin's POV**

Eigetsu-sama sat directly in front of her, staring at her weirdly. She couldn't help but blush. She recalled a point earlier that day, before she ended up having tea with him.

*Flashback*

"Ano, Eigetsu-sama, here's your tea. Have a break first from your work and be sure to drink the tea now, or else it'll get cold."

Eigetsu looked up at her from the book he was reading. Smiling, he thanked her.

Kourin's heart raced, seeing that smile of his. Just as she was about to excuse herself and go do…something, Eigetsu grabbed her sleeve, blushing. Realizing what he'd done, he let go of her sleeve and looked away.

"Ano, Kourin-chan…"

Eigetsu started using –chan rather than –san now, but she still used –sama when calling him.

"Hai, Eigetsu-sama?" she said, blushing as well.

"Would you like to share this tea with me?" he asked.

"Uhm…sure." She replied shyly. Inside she was ecstatic. It'd been so long since they were alone. Maybe she could confess properly now…

She remembered the last time they were alone. That time, _he_ confessed to her. She would never forget that night, even though it brought her painful memories.

She sat down opposite Eigetsu, and ended up looking down at the teapot. Eigetsu offered her a cup and was about to pour tea for her, but at the same time she was reaching for the pot as well, and their hands met. But they didn't pull away as quickly as that time, as she recalled when their hands met for the first time.

Pulling away, the two blushed an equal shade of red, as she noticed.

*End of Flashback*

Now, he was staring at her, and she was turning red because of it. Hopefully he didn't notice it too much, seeing as it was easily masked by the red glow of the setting sun.

He spoke, commenting that it'd been a while since they were alone. She nodded and agreed.

She opened her mouth to speak, planning on telling him about her feelings. Her courage failed her at the last minute, though, and she had to resort to saying exactly what Eigetsu had said earlier, that they finally had alone time.

She blushed even harder because of it, and she wanted to hit herself.

Why couldn't' she just say it? Ugh…she had to work up the courage to tell him now, since it would probably be the last time they could be alone together, or it'd be a long time until then.

She took a small peek at Eigetsu, who was still staring at her. Then, for a brief moment he looked away and stared at the sunset. Then she saw him shaking his head.

"Is there something wrong, Eigetsu-sama?" she asked.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Eigetsu's POV**

Eigetsu blushed at the sound of her voice. She must've noticed him staring at her, then shaking his head.

"A…a…ano…Iye, nandemonai yo, Kourin-chan. It's nothing." He said, smiling shyly.

Kourin nodded disbelievingly, and looked away again.

It was so quiet.

He had so many things to ask Kourin. Why not ask her now?

He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Ano, Kourin-chan…can I ask you a question?"

Kourin looked directly in front of him, blushing and looking shocked.

_Wow, she looked so cute…_

"What question, Eigetsu-sama?" she asked shyly.

"They're just simple questions, Kourin-chan…I'd really like it if you could answer them."

She nodded.

He took a deep breath, and asked his first question.

"Uhm…do you recall that night when I…I, uhm…when I confessed to you?"

She nodded again, blushing.

"And I uhm…kissed you, then I left?"

She nodded once more, this time tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Oh no.

"I'm sorry; I think I've made you cry. I'm sorry I ever brought the subject up. I'm sorry, please just forget about it." He said, afraid to look at her in the eye.

He stood up and excused himself, but Kourin called after him.

"Eigetsu-sama, matte kudasai!" She yelled after him.

He stopped in his tracks, almost out of the room. He turned around, and saw Kourin moving closer to him.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Ano…I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault that I was about to cry earlier, Eigetsu-sama. I just remembered that night, and how I felt that time. That's all…" she said.

"But then, back then it was me who made you cry, so, technically, I still made you cry now. Gomen ne, Kourin-chan." He said.

She shook her head. "Daijoubu." She said.

Eigetsu smiled, and she smiled back.

"Ano, what was the other question, Eigetsu-sama?" she asked.

"Uhm…you see, I didn't know whether I was hallucinating back then, when I got abducted, but, I know you were there to visit me." He said, pausing to look at Kourin.

She nodded. "Hai, I was there."

He nodded, and continued, "Uhm, did you kiss me back then?"

She blushed a bright red, and, since the sun had already set, she could no longer hide her clearly crimson face.

She nodded. It made Eigetsu really happy.

"Thank you, Kourin-chan. And, I'm sorry for making you do that." He said.

"What do you mean, Eigetsu-sama?" she asked.

"You only kissed me to cheer me up, right? To comfort me back then…I know you didn't want to do it, but you did. Arigatou."

Kourin looked away.

"Kourin-chan?"

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Kourin's POV**

Baka Eigestu-sama…

"Kourin-chan?" he asked.

Did he really think that she only kissed him out of pity for him? Baka Eigetsu-sama…

"Kourin-chan?" he asked again.

"Chigau…"she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Chigau…you're wrong, Eigetsu-sama."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't kiss you because I felt like I had to, Eigetsu-sama." She said, blushing a bright red again.

"Then why did you?" Eigetsu asked.

"Because, Eigetsu-sama…" she began. Would she ever be able to finish the sentence?

"Because?"

She shook her head.

"Can you just go back to that question later? What was the last question, Eigetsu-sama?" she asked.

"Okay then…what were you going to tell me that time in the garden before Ryuuren-san showed up?" he asked, looking directly in her eyes.

She turned from bright red to vermillion.

She breathed in.

"I guess I really can't escape this question, can I?" she said, smiling.

She looked directly into Eigetsu-sama's eyes, and said the words she'd been meaning to say for a long time.

"I love you, Eigetsu-sama. That's why I kissed you back then, that's why I cried so much when you said you were going to leave, that's why I came after you, that's why I'm mad at Ryuuren-san so much, because he always takes you away from me. I love you, Eigetsu-sama."

She looked away for a second, and looked at Eigetsu, who was clearly in shock. She was so embarrassed. She felt like she needed to get out of there - fast.

"Ano…sumimasen…" she said, trying to go around Eigetsu, who was blocking the door.

He grabbed her by either arm and stopped her.

"Matte." He whispered. "Are those words…" he said, looking into her eyes, "true?"

She nodded, blushing.

Eigetsu smiled. "I'm glad. I love you too, as you already know."

She smiled too, and was about to excuse herself again when Eigetsu kissed her.

She kissed back, and the kiss lasted for a very long moment.

They parted when they heard someone knocking on the main door. They both went down to look at it, hand in hand.

When they opened the door, they saw a very tired looking Ensei and with him was Governor Yu. The two noticed the young couple holding hands and chuckled.

"I knew this would happen soon." He smiled. "Tadaima!"

"Okairi nasai!" the couple said in unison.

Ensei had to tell Shuurei about the development immediately. But, it had to wait.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Yosh, it's finished! Well, it turned out to be longer than expected. I hope you like it! **

**Any comments, good or bad, are freely welcomed, just you know, review. There's the box right down there, so yeah.**

**Jaa!**


End file.
